Jak 100
by AoNoHime
Summary: Based on the 100 drabble challenge; all the drabbles will take place between pre Legacy to post Jak X (No Lost Frontier). Canon pairings only. Rated for later chapters.
1. 01-Introduction

**This is my attempt at the 100 Drabble challenge! I'll try to keep them between 100-200 words (as a drabble should be) though I'm making 500 the max. I'm going to shoot for daily uploads, though don't be surprised if I miss a day or post a couple instead of one. I'll also try and advise on the timeline placement since it can take place pre-Legacy to Jak X. No Frontier.**

 **Pre-Legacy**

* * *

The redhead was intrigued by the new sage that occupied the large hut. The elder seemed cranky and shooed the renowned troublemaker away whenever he got close, which only piqued his curiosity. Obviously there was something the new sage wanted to be kept secret and the boy was going to find out what.

And he did.

He clung to the window frame, wide eyes meeting blue ones with the same shocked expression. Another kid his age was the last thing he had expected.

The mischievous one grinned, "Hiya, my name's Daxter! What's yours?"

The boy with emerald hair remained silent. He sat unmoving for but a moment before he, too, broke out in a smile. His hands reached down to the paper and pen he had been drawing with and scribbled out some letters before holding it up.

Daxter chuckled, "Nice ta meet ya Jak!"


	2. 02- Complicated

**So I had honestly forgotten about this! Heheh, so much for weekly uploads eh? Or did I say daily...no matter! A lovely review and follow (thank you!) reminded me of it and I have decided to pick up on it again! Can't promise** ** _when_** **I'll upload, but I will promise that this will be eventually finished!**

 **Post Jak 3**

* * *

Jak sighed and took another swig of his drink.

Veger had been stopped and the Dark Makers were defeated. His intention had been to go out and celebrate with his friends. Yet here he was; alone with a strong drink in hand in some bar that had miraculously survived the war. All because of one kiss in the desert.

It wasn't like it had meant anything. It was a simple kiss that had been instigated by the sheer adrenaline of victory. In the aftermath he had regretted that it hadn't been Keira. Afterall he didn't even like Ashelin that way.

Did he?

The dark warrior shook his head in frustration and gulped the rest of the sharp liquid. Why did feelings have to be so complicated?


	3. 03- Making History

**End of Jak 2**

* * *

Jak's gaze refused to break from the collapsed rift ring. It was a strange feeling; like a combination of nostalgia and déjà vu. All he remembered was the light, but the entire situation felt familiar to him. He supposed that was only natural; he had just sent himself to his past after all.

The blonde cringed. In a way he had just doomed the kid to the suffering he himself had endured not long ago. Part of him had wanted to keep him behind, but he knew that was selfish. Even though he knew of the suffering the child would endure, taking away the happiest years of his young life would have been even crueler. In the end, he had to make history repeat itself.

As Jak turned to his waiting friends he couldn't help but smile. Despite the hardships ahead, he knew the kid would be okay.


	4. 04- Rivalry

**Two in one day, new record for me! XD**

 **Beginning of Jak 3**

* * *

"This is all your fault you stupid rat!"

"Oh please, I didn't force ya to come pillow stuffing!"

"Hey! I was doing you idiots a favour coming along!"

"That's true. When the sun finally roasts you we can _eat you for dinner_!"

"Stop it both of you!"

The ottsel and moncaw looked up at the dark warrior, instantly halting their arguing. Jak was glaring daggers, the intense heat of the desert making him irritable and clearly not in the mood for the two's petty rivalry.

As soon as the blonde turned his back Daxter scrunched his face at Pecker, an action the bird responded to with a silent raspberry. Jak simply rolled his eyes and continued trekking through the wasteland, attempting to ignore his partner in crime jump tackling the moncaw.


	5. 05- Unbreakable

**Pre Jak 2**

* * *

Bolts of dark eco snaked his violently jerking body. A broken scream tore through his throat, making it raw. He struggled against the bonds that held him down, the metal digging in through his bandages and breaking the scabs on his wrists and ankles.

The energy halted and he flopped down on the table, his breath laboured as he slowly regained his senses. He could hear voices muffled by the ringing in his ears, though who knew exactly who it was.

There was an angry growl before a hand snatched his collar and pulled him up. Jak's eyes remained shut, though he could feel hot breath as Erol hissed into his face, "Why won't you break?"

Cerulean eyes cracked open with a narrow glare. The blonde remained silent and spat in his captor's face.

Erol reeled back with a disgusted cry causing Jak's head to slam against the table. When the racer recovered he stormed over to the control panel and jabbed at the controls, "You just earned yourself a second treatment eco freak!"

Even as the dark eco surged through his body once more, Jak gritted his teeth and endured. He would not give them the satisfaction of breaking; not until their blood was on his hands.


	6. 06- Obsession

**I was going to do something with Daxter and pants but...it turned into another dark prison thing? Oh well.**

 **Pre Jak 2**

* * *

A shudder wracked Jak's body, though it's cause was not the chill of the metal floor beneath him. He lay on his side with stiff hands clenched white and teeth painfully grit in anger. His eyes burned with hatred and it was easy to see the thoughts that plagued his mind. Just moments ago he had screamed his throat hoarse rendering him speechless, though years of silence had made him more than capable of expressing himself without words.

A single desire raced through his mind, as it had done daily as of recent. It was the same five words that consumed him every day. His desire had become an obsession; one that ruled his pitiful life and became his very reason to live;

" _I'm going to kill Praxis."_


	7. 07- Eternity

**So important thing to point out; my headcanon is that Keira's mother was the original green sage and that when Samos arrived in Sandover him and her fell in love and Samos become like a father to Keira. That's just my theory to explain why Keira calls Samos daddy despite her age making it impossible for her to be from the future** _ **and**_ **Samos' line "Just like her mother" in Jak X. Just explaining this now since it might be hard to explain in a drabble and may come up multiple times.**

 **Pre Precursory Legacy (Keira's probably around 7 or 8)**

* * *

Keira sat on the ledge overseeing the ocean, her solemn gaze staring blankly at the darkening sky. A cool breeze brushed the drying tears that had streamed down her cheeks only moments ago. Then the air grew still once more.

The girl hardly noticed the wooden boards creaking behind her, and didn't say a word when Samos carefully sat beside her.

Silence befell them once more. Even with all his wisdom, the sage had no words of comfort for his daughter. The woman he had fallen for in such a short time, the young girl's mother, had succumbed to an unknown illness. Samos had a theory, but didn't dare share it with the girl.

"Is mommy...gone forever?"

The girl's voice was spoken so softly Samos had barely heard it. The sage sighed and slowly shook his head, "Yes, and no." He paused, "Your mother was a capable sage of green eco; strong and wise. Physically she may be gone, but she will live for eternity within the green eco that flows in the trees, the rocks, the air, and," he looked down to the girl, "and you, my dear."

Keira looked up, emerald eyes wet with fresh tears. She nodded in understanding before throwing herself into his arms, her sobs muffled with his embrace.

* * *

 **Sorry these have been kinda dark and depressing, I just like writing stuff like that! Looking at the next few themes that's, uh, probably not going to change too much eheheh...I'll try to throw in some light-hearted ones when I can!**


	8. 08- Gateway

**Pre Jak 2**

* * *

Samos watched over the boys as they lugged the pieces of the warp ring toward the hut. Or more accurately, Jak struggled to carry the debris while the annoying rodent gave 'helpful' advice. Keira was situated closer to the hut and was thoroughly engaged in repairing the rift rider that the sage was all too familiar with.

He sighed, a feeling of guilt welling in his chest. Soon after he and the boy had arrived in Sandover, Samos had all but forgotten the purpose for them residing in that time. However, ever since they had found the warp ring memories of his past flashed in his mind with one standing out among the rest.

His eyes fell to Jak; the boy was laughing as Daxter struggled to lift a chunk of metal twice his size. Samos' grip on his walking stick tightened and his teeth clenched.

Only he knew where the gateway would take them, and he couldn't tell a soul. In just a few days, everything would change. He only hoped that, in the end, it would all be for the better; for Jak's sake.

* * *

 **I'm probably making these too long for drabbles. Ah well!**


	9. 09- Death

**Near the end of Jak 3**

* * *

"Save the people, Jak. They need you…"

Damas' final words trailed as the light faded from his eyes, which closed for the last time.

Jak stared down, his gaze wandering over the body resting in his lap. His breath was caught in his throat, his chest too heavy to breathe. He absentmindedly clutched the seal in his hand, it's edges digging into his palm. He paid it no heed, too distracted by the thoughts that raced through his mind.

He should have seen it; should have put everything together long before it came to this. He had known his child self had been the lost heir, but this had been completely forgotten when Damas had revealed he was Haven's dethroned king. How could he have been so blind?

A whirlwind of emotions jumbled his thoughts. He was numb and wasn't quite sure how he felt.

The word fell from his lips quietly, for it was a word he thought he'd never get to utter, and he hoped that it reached the dead man's lingering soul, "Father…"


	10. 10- Opportunities

**Sorry for not posting recently. A combination of being stumped on this one and some health problems is to blame. But after a quick doctor's visit and finding my muse on a bus ride I can get right back into it!**

 **Jak 2, right before the class 2 race**

* * *

The opportunity was perfect. The ginger glared at Jak smugly while standing uncomfortably close. The blonde took a couple instinctive steps back and clenched his fists.

He could feel the dark eco circulating anxiously; it took every ounce of willpower for Jak to restrain it. The warrior wanted nothing more than to let it take over. To let the dark beast within slaughter one of the men responsible for his torture.

But he couldn't, not now. It wasn't out of fear of the nearby KG; the endless list of crimes under his name proved that. No, it was because of the girl walking through the doorway that Erol left unscathed.

That was okay, though. He would have another opportunity soon.


	11. 11- 33

**Wrote a few of these in my notebook the past couple days so there might be one more uploaded today.**

 **During Jak 2; you'll know the scene**

* * *

"I love you man!"

The ottsel proclaimed his 'love' with a slurred cry as he flopped against his larger friend's shoulder, the action earning him a look of pure confusion.

Jak attempted to shrug off his furry companion to no avail. He looked over to Tess, who was giggling from behind the counter, with furrowed brows, "What the hell's in that stuff?"

The blonde bent down and quickly returned with a half empty bottle of the 'purple stuff'. She examined the bottle's label before looking back to the warrior with amused concern, "Let's just say it's 33% alcohol and leave it at that."


	12. 12- Dead Wrong

**Updated with three to make up for the lack of postings!**

 **Pre Jak and Daxter concerning Jak's 9th birthday. It came out as a very long drabble, but I had a lot to say!**

* * *

Sandover's infamous duo wandered through the Forbidden Jungle at the strange request of the emerald haired boy in the lead. It just so happened to be Jak's ninth birthday, allowing him to drag his best friend in without complaint.

A strange looking rock caught his eye and halted his movement. Daxter, who had been walking on his friend's heels, bumped into his back at the sudden stop, "Oof! Jak, what's the big idea?"

Not unusually, Jak didn't say anything. Instead he silently crept over to the strange lump partially hidden in the grass. The many holes made it obvious it was not a large stone like he first thought.

The red-head popped up beside him, "Hey! That looks like an empty Wumpbee's nest!" Daxter looked to his friend with a mischievous grin, "I dare ya ta touch it."

Jak rolled his eyes with a smirk. Despite him usually being the one to go through with his friend's crazy dares, Daxter still spoke as if challenging a scardy-cat. This time was no different as the boy picked up a long stick.

A loud, angry buzzing filling the air; too bad his assumption had been dead wrong.


End file.
